GGC:Zelnite
***''"Chapter 1: Zelnite & the Rumors in Bariura!"'' ***''Lovely Cooking'' - Recupera 10,000 - 12,000 PS e aumenta ATT del 30% per 3 turni ***''"Welcome to Lan-Lan! It's been a while!"'' - Recupera 10,000 - 12,000 PS e aumenta ATT del 10% per 3 turni ***''"The latest rumors? Well, I guess..."'' - Recupera 10,000 - 12,000 PS e aumenta ATT del 30% per 3 turni ***''"...there's the blight on Bariura land."'' -Recupera 10,000 - 12,000 PS e aumenta ATT del 30% per 3 turni ***''"It's just a rumor, though."'' - Recupera 10,000 - 12,000 PS e aumenta ATT del 30% per 3 turni ***A < 50% PS ****''"Eep! So many customers...so busy!"'' - Recupera 10,000 - 12,000 PS e aumenta ATT del 30% per 3 turni ***''"Even when busy, I season food with love!"'' - Recupera 15,000 - 18,000 PS e aumenta ATT del 30% per 3 turni ***QUando Falma è sconfitto ****''"Huh? Did Falma and company leave already?"'' - Recupera 10,000 PS e aumenta ATT del 30% per 3 turni ****''"I wanted them to have my lovely cooking!"'' - Recupera 10,000 PS e aumenta ATT del 30% per 3 turni ** ***''Flash Stream'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono su un singolo nemico e 80% di possibilità di infliggere Paralisi ***''"The usual, please. It's all great, here."'' -Combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono su un singolo nemico e 80% di possibilità di infliggere Paralisi ***''"Yeah, I've heard of that."'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono su un singolo nemico e 80% di possibilità di infliggere Paralisi ***''"I heard the Bariura Empire's involved..."'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono su un singolo nemico e 80% di possibilità di infliggere Paralisi ***''"But, that's awful if it's true."'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono su un singolo nemico e 80% di possibilità di infliggere Paralisi ***''"They should protect, not harm people."'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono su un singolo nemico e 80% di possibilità di infliggere Paralisi ***''"I want to help, even as an outsider..."'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono su un singolo nemico e 80% di possibilità di infliggere Paralisi ***''"(Grafl seems strange somehow, today...)"'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono su un singolo nemico e 80% di possibilità di infliggere Paralisi ***Quando Lancia è sconfitta ****''"Lancia seems busy, huh?"'' - Potente combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono su un singolo nemico e 80% di possibilità di infliggere Paralisi ****''"It's getting crowded, let's head back..."'' - Potente combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono su un singolo nemico e 80% di possibilità di infliggere Paralisi ** ***''Lightning Magnum'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Tuono casuali su tutti i nemici ***''"I'll have the same."'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Tuono casuali su tutti i nemici ***''"Say, heard anything interesting lately?"'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Tuono casuali su tutti i nemici ***''"The Bariura Empire..."'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Tuono casuali su tutti i nemici ***''"...seriously."'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Tuono casuali su tutti i nemici ***''"It hurts people in the blighted lands."'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Tuono casuali su tutti i nemici ***''"Somebody has to do something...right?"'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Tuono casuali su tutti i nemici ***''"Lancia, put mine on my tab!"'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Tuono casuali su tutti i nemici ***''"Sorry Falma, I have to run. Go on ahead."'' - Combo di 3 attacchi di Tuono casuali su tutti i nemici *'Secondo scontro' ** ** ***Se uccidete Melina, Chrome scompare *'Terzo scontro' ** ** *'Quarto scontro' ** ***Aumenta il numero di colpi normali ***Svuota le barre BB ***Aumenta la frequenza dei colpi critici ***'Furia letteraria' - Disabilità le Abilità Leader A PS<40% ***Attiva danno riflesso In attesa di ulteriori notizie riguardo il secondo e terzo scontro ecco alcuni consigli generali per superare la sfida: *è consigliato portare un unità che aggiunga idolo alato oppure l'oggetto Idolo Alato *è consigliato l'utilizzo di unità che neghino il danno Critico/Elementale *è consigliato (più che consigliato, d'obbligo) un'unità che vi aiuti a riempire le barre bb in quanto Zelnite nel terzo scontro avrà attivo un debuff per quanto riguarda la produzione e l'efficacia dei CB (così come nel caso del dungeon Tavolette proibite) *Ricompense per il Primo completamento: **'3' Gemme **'1,000,000' Zel **'200,000' Karma **Gioiello del ladro |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Categoria:Storie di Grand Gaia